goanimate_v5fandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas T. Ratchet and Dark Bowser Set Fire on Mario and Luigi's Christmas Tree and Get Grounded
(Inspired by the Simpsons episode Miracle on Evergreen Terrace) It was December. In the Chop Shop, at the lounge, Phineas T. Ratchet had a naughty plan. Ratchet: I'm going to set fire on Mario and Luigi's Christmas tree! Hahahahahahaha! Now I'm going to find a blowtorch, and I'll do my plan tonight. I'm going to phone my friend Dark Bowser. Then Ratchet picked up a phone, and he phoned Dark Bowser, and in Dark Bowser's house. Dark Bowser heard his phone ringing. Then Dark Bowser picked it up. Dark Bowser: Hello? Ratchet: Hi Dark Bowser! This is Phineas T. Ratchet, I like to tell you something. Dark Bowser: What? Ratchet: We're going to sneak into Mario and Luigi's house to set fire on their Christmas tree. Dark Bowser: Sure, that's a good idea! Let's do it! Ratchet: And don't forget the blowtorch! Dark Bowser: Okay, I won't! Ratchet: Meet me at Mario and Luigi's house! Bye! Dark Bowser: Bye! Then night came, Phineas T. Ratchet went off to the cupboard, and then he found a blowtorch. Then he went out of the Chop Shop, and then he went off to Mario and Luigi's house. Then he arrived in Mario and Luigi's house, and then Dark Bowser. Ratchet: Okay Dark Bowser! Let's break into Mario and Luigi's house! Dark Bowser: Good idea! Ratchet and Dark Bowser sneaked in through the window, and then they saw Mario and Luigi's Christmas tree. Ratchet: Now we're going to set fire on Mario and Luigi's christmas tree in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0! Dark Bowser: Let's do it, partner! Then Ratchet and Dark Bowser activated their blowtorches, and then they set Mario and Luigi's Christmas tree on fire. Then they sneaked out of the window. Meanwhile, in Mario and Luigi's room, Mario and Luigi woke up in horror. Luigi: Hey, Mario! What's that burning sound? Mario: I think something's on fire! I better go check downstairs! Then Mario and Luigi jumped out of bed and they ran downstairs. Then suddenly, they saw their Christmas tree on fire! Mario: AARGH! Our Christmas's on fire! OH HELP! Luigi: This is terrible! I'll get the fire extinguisher! Then Mario and Luigi ran to the kitchen and they picked up a fire extinguisher, and then they ran back to the lounge. Mario and Luigi doused the fire, and the whole Christmas tree was ruined. Mario: Oh no! Our Christmas tree is ruined! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Luigi: And our Christmas is ruined too! By Christmas Day, we will spend our Christmas without our tree! Waaaaaaaa! Ratchet and Dark Bowser laughed. Ratchet: Hahahahahahaha! We burnt your Christmas tree down! Hahahahahahaha! Dark Bowser: Yeah, your Christmas is ruined for good! So you'll never be able to celebrate Christmas... EVER! Mario and Luigi were shocked, and they were furious with Ratchet and Dark Bowser. Mario: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Ratchet and Dark Bowser, how dare you set fire on our Christmas tree!? Luigi: Our Christmas tree costs 99 dollars, thanks to you two! Mario: That's it! We're calling your parents! Then Ratchet and Dark Bowser ran home in horror. Ratchet and Dark Bowser: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Mario: Hello! Is this Ratchet and Dark Bowser's parents? Your sons just set my Christmas tree on fire! Can you please ground them, okay? Bye! (We see Madame Gasket angry with a firey background surrounding her) Madame Gasket: (Scary voice) Ratchet, Ratchet, Ratchet, Ratchet, Ratchet, get over here right now! (We see Bowser angry with a firey background surrounding her) Bowser: Dark Bowser, Dark Bowser, Dark Bowser, Dark Bowser, Dark Bowser, get over here right now! Back in the Chop Shop, at the lounge, Madame Gasket was annoyed with her son Ratchet. Madame Gasket: Ratchet, how dare you set Mario and Luigi's Christmas on fire with Dark Bowser?! Now Mario and Luigi's Christmas tree is ruined and Mario and Luigi have to spend their Christmas without it because of you! That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded for a whole week! Your punishment is to watch Once Upon a Sesame Street Christmas! Go to your room right now, and think about watching Once Upon a Sesame Street Christmas or else you're on the naughty list this year! Then Ratchet went to his room, crying. Ratchet: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Back in Dark Bowser's house, Bowser was annoyed with his son Dark Bowser. Bowser: Dark Bowser, how dare you set Mario and Luigi's Christmas on fire with Phineas T. Ratchet?! Now Mario and Luigi's Christmas tree is ruined and Mario and Luigi have to spend their Christmas without it because of you! That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded for a whole week! Your punishment is to watch Once Upon a Sesame Street Christmas! Go to your room right now, and think about watching Once Upon a Sesame Street Christmas or else you're on the naughty list this year! Then Dark Bowser went to his room, crying. Dark Bowser: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Dave as Phineas T. Ratchet Alan as Dark Bowser Brian as Mario Steven as Luigi Kidaroo (or Wiseguy) as Madame Gasket Scary voice as Madame Gasket's angry voice and Bowser Category:Phineas T. Ratchet's grounded days Category:Dark Bowser's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff